A New Life
by Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson
Summary: this is an SYOC story. Ben has decided to allow Mal, Carlos, Evie, Jay, Doug and his parents to chose the next villain kids that come to the island. who might they choose? lets see and find out. SYOC closed! but still accepting minor characters.
1. Intro

A New Life

 **Hello everyone. My name is Dark Angel aka DementiaJackson. I really look forward to creating my first story on the Descendants page. I really love this movie and the book. This is an SYOC story. I am only looking for 4 villain children and 3-4 hero children. And anyone that uses Peter Pan as a parent will have a VERY VERY high chance at being used. (LOVE him) (Let's see who reads this and does it)**

 **Rules:**

No Mary/Gary Sue's.

PM me about your characters. I will NOT accept any characters that are put in the reviews. I will look at them but I will not use them. So PM me if you want me to use your character.

Any pairings are fine. Except for those involving Carlos and Jay. Sorry but those are taken by me and a friend of mine, HoneyBadger-Hufflefluff. She created Roe and I gave her first pick of pairings. I LOVE Carlos so naturally I picked him to be paired with mine. I don't care who else you pair with. I also don't care if anyone wants to be siblings with Ariella or Roe.

Send in a hero or villain. Doesn't matter which.

Make your characters as unique as possible. The more unique, the more likely I will put them in this story.

 **Bio Form:**

Name:

Age: 14-17

Parent:

Abilities:

Personality:

Appearance: (I would prefer you use polyvore for this, but doesn't matter)

Celebrity look alike and sing alike:

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Relationship with Ariella, Roe, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and Ben:

Pairing: (cannot be with Carlos or Jay)

Special item:

Are they going to Auradon for revenge? Or to get away from their parents?:

Other:

 **Mine and HoneyBadger-Hufflefluff's characters:**

Name: Ariella (Ella)

Age: 14

Parent: Ursula

Abilities: magic that she makes in the form of powder, can make contracts like her mom, and has hidden tentacles (like the ones Ursula has in Once Upon A Time)

Personality: she is very shy and reserved but she will stand up for her friends. If you mess with her friends, she will get angry really fast and will either use her tentacles or powders on you. She lets people walk all over her and doesn't say a word, but when her friends are involved, you better watch it.

Appearance: ariella_daughter_ursula/set?id=171951653

Likes: read, music, candy, Carlos, hanging out with Roe

Dislikes: rude people, people that mess with her friends, her mother, Ariel

History: Ursula abuses Ariella. She has been abused ever since she was 3. She could never do anything right in her mother's eyes and was always punished for it. Because of the abuse she became really shy and learned to take it when someone was nasty to her. She met Roe at Evie's birthday party and they became best friends. They rely on each other for strength. Roe doesn't know about the abuse. No one does. **(So if you give her a brother or sibling, they do NOT know about the abuse)** She met Carlos there as well. She and Carlos became really close friends. He doesn't know about the abuse either. Ariella went to school with them and they got older. She started dating Carlos when they turned 13.

Relationship with Roe, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and Ben:

Roe: bff

Mal, Evie, Ben: doesn't know all that well, but becomes friends with eventually

Jay: sort of friends, but gets to know better as time goes on

Carlos: boyfriend

Pairing: Carlos

Special item: her magic powders

Are they going to Auradon for revenge? Or to get away from their parents?: to get away from Ursula

Other: when she gets mad at people for hurting her friends, she uses her tentacles to grab their ankles and hoist them into the air and hold them their until the matter is dealt with. She also has powders instead of potions (like her mother uses). They do various things like mess with peoples' emotions, cause pain, memory loss, knock out powder, but oddly she never made a healing powder. She always means to but she keeps forgetting.

Name: Rowan (Roe)

Age: 16

Parent: Madam Mim

Abilities: witchcraft, reverse pick pocket

Personality: sarcastic, powerful, not confident, mischievous, good, hypocritical

Appearance: rowan_roe_daughter_madam_mim/set?id=172478350

Likes: outdoors, magic, the color red, pranks

Dislikes: the dark, rude people

History: she met Ariella at Evie's party. They became best friends. They rely on each other for strength. She met Jay when she was 10 and they became friends. She also has had a crush on him since forever. Her relationship with her mom is passive aggressive. She doesn't agree with her mom and the way she is, but she listens to her and loves her like any child would love their mother. She doesn't respect her though. Mim is very over confident and boisterous in character and Roe is basically her opposite. She grew up listening to her mother tell stories about how Merlin cheated in his duel with her and she constantly complains about being better than him. Roe thinks her mom is petty and sort of pities her.

Relationship with Ariella, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and Ben:

Ariella: bff

Mal, Ben: eventually becomes friends

Carlos, Evie: friends with Carlos and acquaintances with Evie

Jay: crush (eventual boyfriend)

Pairing: Jay

Special item: no

Are they going to Auradon for revenge? Or to get away from their parents?: Mim wants revenge on Merlin but Roe doesn't really care. She just wants to get away from her mom.

Other: none to think of


	2. Character List

A New Life

 _Here are all the characters I have so far! I told all of the people that I would be using their characters. I'm sorry but all the villain spots are full, but I am changing the hero limit. I don't care how many are sent in. I will try and incorporate as many as I can and I will try and make them appear at least once in the story. So keep sending in heroes! I could always use them. I also added some stuff to Ariella's history. I met up with HoneyBadger-Hufflefluff today and we came up with it. It's cute and funny. I am not putting it in Roe's history so look at Ariella's if you want to know the changes._

 **Characters:**

 _ **Villains:**_

 **Name: Ariella (Ella)**

Age: 14

Parent: Ursula

Abilities: magic that she makes in the form of powder, can make contracts like her mom, and has hidden tentacles (like the ones Ursula has in Once Upon A Time)

Personality: she is very shy and reserved but she will stand up for her friends. If you mess with her friends, she will get angry really fast and will either use her tentacles or powders on you. She lets people walk all over her and doesn't say a word, but when her friends are involved, you better watch it.

Appearance: www . polyvore ariella_daughter_ursula/set?id=171951653

Likes: read, music, candy, Carlos, hanging out with Roe

Dislikes: rude people, people that mess with her friends, her mother, Ariel

History: Ursula abuses Ariella. She has been abused ever since she was 3. She could never do anything right in her mother's eyes and was always punished for it. Because of the abuse she became really shy and learned to take it when someone was nasty to her. Roe knew Sel, and they were friends, when Ella was born, Sel took Roe to meet her. As soon as Roe saw her she knew she had to protect her as much as she could. She picked up Ella and held her lion king style and sang the song. Ella's response was to pick up Flotsam with her tentacles and do the same as Roe. Ursula got really mad after that cause Flotsam was flopping around, not being able to breathe. Abuse. They rely on each other for strength. Roe doesn't know about the abuse. No one does. She met Carlos there as well. She and Carlos became really close friends. He doesn't know about the abuse either. Ariella went to school with them and they got older. She started dating Carlos when they turned 13.

Relationship with Roe, _, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and Ben:

Roe: bff

_: unknown (for now)

Mal, Evie, Ben: doesn't know all that well, but becomes friends with eventually

Jay: sort of friends, but gets to know better as time goes on

Carlos: boyfriend

Pairing: Carlos

Special item: her magic powders

Are they going to Auradon for revenge? Or to get away from their parents?: to get away from Ursula

Other: when she gets mad at people for hurting her friends, she uses her tentacles to grab their ankles and hoist them into the air and hold them their until the matter is dealt with. She also has powders instead of potions (like her mother uses). They do various things like mess with peoples' emotions, cause pain, memory loss, knock out powder, but oddly she never made a healing powder. She always means to but she keeps forgetting.

 **Name: Rowan (Roe)**

Age: 16

Parent: Madam Mim

Abilities: witchcraft, reverse pick pocket

Personality: sarcastic, powerful, not confident, mischievous, good, hypocritical

Appearance: www . polyvore rowan_roe_daughter_madam_mim/set?id=172478350

Likes: outdoors, magic, the color red, pranks

Dislikes: the dark, rude people

History: she met Ariella at Evie's party. They became best friends. They rely on each other for strength. She met Jay when she was 10 and they became friends. She also has had a crush on him since forever. Her relationship with her mom is passive aggressive. She doesn't agree with her mom and the way she is, but she listens to her and loves her like any child would love their mother. She doesn't respect her though. Mim is very over confident and boisterous in character and Roe is basically her opposite. She grew up listening to her mother tell stories about how Merlin cheated in his duel with her and she constantly complains about being better than him. Roe thinks her mom is petty and sort of pities her.

Relationship with Ariella, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and Ben:

Ariella: bff

Mal, Ben: eventually becomes friends

Carlos, Evie: friends with Carlos and acquaintances with Evie

Jay: crush (eventual boyfriend)

Pairing: Jay

Special item: no

Are they going to Auradon for revenge? Or to get away from their parents?: Mim wants revenge on Merlin but Roe doesn't really care. She just wants to get away from her mom.

Other: N/A

 **Name: Kaz**

Age: 17

Parents: Kuzco (Emperor's New Groove)

Abilities: manipulation, understands llamas a bit, potions

Personality: Kaz, the daughter of an Emperor, believes that she should be treated as such, even on the Isle of the Lost. She is a huge daddy's girl. Due to her father's 'lack of true royal blood', she doesn't qualify as a true royal, and due to his 'change of heart', she can't qualify as a villain. She is as cocky as her father, but her bark is far worse than her bite. She talks big and has an extremely loud voice. She's very jumpy when it comes to her personal space. She needs to be convinced before she believes in something/someone different. She is very hesitant at making friends, but once she opens herself up, she's quite enjoyable. She can be very charismatic and blunt with her opinions. Speaking of, she's not afraid to share what's on her mind. Her wit is sarcastic, biting, and dry. She quite mischievous when she wants to be. As much as she fights it, she is a hopeless romantic, but if someone asks or notices, she'll clam up. She's smart and a pretty fast runner. She hates when people throw around their money or pretend not to have any, ever since her father had a change of heart and gave up half of his palace to the peasants on the bottom of the hill before being forced to the Isle.

Appearance: Olive-toned skin, narrow brown eyes, very angular black bob. Her face is very angular, like her father's. On the inside of one wrist she has a red star, and on the other she has a blue star (to resemble her father's old palace). She is surprisingly tall (5'10) and very thin. She wears a half red, half blue corset top with a high collar (think the color scheme of Kuzco's guards). Gauzy black skirt. Gold lace-up gladiator sandals to her knees. Huge teal earrings (from her father). Smaller golden version of her father's Emperor Headpiece. When she carries a bag, it is a llama-shaped purse.

Celebrity Look Alike: Bella Thorne

Sing Alike: Ariana Grande

Likes: Running, being right, her small group of friends, sharing her opinions, boys, being sarcastic, practicing being Empress

Dislikes: Being touched, being proven wrong, hypocritical people, people who are really stuck up, adventures, the 'Royals' of Auradon Prep, people who obviously have money but pretend like they don't, too much make-up (on herself or other people), being told she's never going to be Empress

History: she grew up in the remainder of her father's palace, right after he gave most of it up for the peasants at the bottom of the hill. They were sent to the Isle of the Lost after the council reconsidered her father's past actions, deciding that even though he had a slight change of heart, the nasty and greedy Emperor was still under all of it. Before they were sent away, Kaz managed to discover and steal al of Yzma's potions from her lab. She keeps them with her now, just in case someone gets in her way to Empress. She learned at a small age that her father was once greedy, vain, and immature. And she loved him even more. They have a great father-daughter relationship now, but sometimes she wishes he was still the power-hungry Emperor he was before. They're not rich, but they're not poor. She just wants to be the Empress-In-Training she was supposed to be. And she will act like she always is.

Relationships: (with Mal) - They're not friends. Mal and Kaz butt heads too much to be friends. However, when they need each other for anything, they might find compassion in their hearts to help.  
(with Evie) - Kaz thinks she's a bit too bubbly, but she has amazing fashion sense and knows what she's talking about. They've bonded quite a bit over 'true love.  
(with Jay) - God forbid this big oaf touch any of her stuff. They have a rocky past, due to a lot of him stealing her things to rile her up, and her getting extremely pissed.  
(with Carlos) He is the one person she truly considers a best friend. They've become friends over their power-hungry parents, and their slightly awkward experiences with animals. They've been best friends ever since and they call each other brother and sister, because they never had that back home.  
(with Ariella) - She became friends with her through Carlos, but not enough to call her a great friend. Kaz's dry humor makes Ariella cringe a bit.  
(with Roe) - They've never really met. She's kind of the shadow to Kaz when she hangs around with Carlos and Ariella.

Pairings: anyone male

Special Item: Yzma's potions

Other: ever since she was little, Yzma's had referred to herself as 'Auntie Yzma', so that's how Kaz found her potions and found herself responsible to take them over. She never liked Yzma because of what she did to her father, but she respected her drive.

 **Name: Aimee**

Age: 16

Parent: Doctor Facilier

Abilities: Voodoo magic and tarot cards

Personality: People are afraid of Aimee because of her father's reputation and her knack for voodoo magic. Aimee is outgoing and extremely confident. She's clever and cunning, not liking when anyone gets in her way. A showman with most things she tends to be over the top with many things. Although she doesn't let many people see it, she has a softer side and loves to cook. She's actually funny and likes to laugh. She is an excellent cook and is nice once you get to know her.

Appearance: www . polyvore aimee_daughter_doctor_facilier/set?id=172683208

Celebrity look alike and sing alike: Zendaya for both

Likes: Cooking, voodoo magic, being out, gardens, flowers, warm weather, and sweets.

Dislikes: The cold, snow, bad food, and being stuck inside.

History: Aimee grew up on the island and was rather competitive with Mal. She never really got along with that group of people and still resents that they left the island first. She grew up learning voodoo magic from her father and, for a villain, he wasn't the worst parent. He taught her to cook and how to speak French. Although, he's not as bitter about things, Aimee hates Tatiana, Naveen, and their children.

Relationship with Ariella, Roe, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and Ben:

Rival: Mal, they were rivals on the island to, but eventually become friends

Enemies: Jay, Evie, Carlos, Ben, Ariella, and Roe, but eventually she comes around and they become friends

Pairing: You can pick someone if you want her to be paired

Special item: Tarot cards

Are they going to Auradon for revenge? Or to get away from their parents?: Her father wants her to have a better life in Auradon, but she wants to try to get revenge while she's there

Other: She can speak French

 **Name: Marsula (Sel)**

Age: 16

Parent: Ursula

Abilities: is a very good swimmer, can use magic like her sister, and is pretty good at charming boys

Personality: Distrustful of people at first, can be sarcastic and mean, is confident, has a big temper, but is very protective forgiving, and loyal to friends and family, and is funny and friendly once she trusts you

Appearance: Long wavy dark brown hair, tan skin, green eyes, around 5'5

Celebrity look alike: Marie Avgeropoulos

Celebrity singing voice: Olivia Holt

Likes: Hanging out with friends, swimming, the sea, flowers, her mother, chocolate, and boys

Dislikes: Ariel, anyone who hurts her friends or family, people who lie or are unfair, spiders, drama, and a lot of princesses

History: is Ariella's older sister. She was always the golden child, she did everything right, and this tended to make her confident, she knew her mother loved her more than Ariella, but had no idea that she was being abused. She is protective of her shy sister, and approves of Carlos as her sister's boyfriend as she can see she loves him.

Relationships:  
Ariella: Is her younger sister, loves her very much, and is close to her. She tells her sister everything and thought that Ariella did the same with her.  
Roe: she is friends with Roe, and knows how much she helps Ariella  
Mal: she met Mal when they were young and the two are very close friends, she missed Mal when Mal went to Auradon  
Jay: Jay is like a brother to her, the two are close friends but don't like each other  
Evie: Evie and Sel are best friends, they both love boys, and are friendly, but Evie is much more trusting than Sel  
Carlos: Sel sees Carlos as her little brother and Greatly approves of Him and Ariella dating. She feels protective of him, and was happy when Ariella and him were reunited at Auradon  
Ben: doesn't know Ben that much, but thinks if Mal trusts him than he must be good.

Pairing: can she be paired with another OC, or maybe Chad?

Special item: her magic, and a silver locket her mother gives her. When her mom gave it to her, she said open it up when the time is right. At first she goes to get revenge, but her friends and sister later convince her not to.

Other: N/A

 **Name: Kelsi**

Age: 14

Parent: Captain Hook

Abilities: Though she's never been on the water, Kelsi would be able to pilot any ship she's on.

Personality: Kelsi is very outgoing and loud. She loves doing weird things and freaking people out. She's very kind, though her father would rather her not. She'd get along with just about anybody, but most people would find her somewhat annoying.

Appearance: She has long black hair with green eyes. (Ignore the hair on the set. I messed up.) www . polyvore kelsi_daughter_captain_hook/set?id=171979489

Celebrity look alike and sing alike: Selena Gomez for both

Likes: The sea, sailing, candy

Dislikes: Crocodiles, her father going on about Peter Pan

History: Kelsi tends to be a bit of a friend hopper, meaning she hangs out with everyone and tends to switch between friends. She LOVES the stories of Peter Pan, but only gets to hear the messed up versions her father tells. She loves her father, but really wishes he'd give up on capturing Peter Pan. He wants her to capture him when she goes to Auradon, but she secretly won't, though she'll be sad that she can never see her father again, knowing he'll be angry she didn't capture Peter.

Relationship with Ariella, Roe, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and Ben:

Ariella: She'd probably scare Ariella slightly with her loudness.

Roe, Mal: She'd probably love annoying these two, but would ultimately be friends with them, at least, to her, they'd be.

Jay, Carlos, Ben: Doesn't really know them all too well, but eventually they'd be friends.

Evie: She'd be pretty close with Evie and would help her with designs.

Pairing: If there's a child of Peter Pan, probably them. It'd be so ironic.

Special item: Her pirate hat.

Are they going to Auradon for revenge? Or to get away from their parents?: Her father wants her to go get revenge, but she'd use it as a chance of escape.

Other: N/A

 **Name: Riley**

Age: 15

Parent: Red Queen (Queen of Hearts)

Abilities: She has black magic in her blood, and if she uses it, it is shown as red smoke.

Personality: Riley is sarcastic and witty, and most definitely dark, but she is also thoughtful, and has always wondered what goes on in Auradon. She's not much of a people person, only having one or two close friends. She also has a strange attraction to the colors red and white.

Appearance: Long dark red hair, mid-back length, pale skin, black eyes, white corset with red paint splatters on it, red bouncy skirt with black lace over it, black leather jacket, fishnet leggings and black and red boots. She usually adorns a white butterfly in her hair and a sparkling white diamond ring on her right hand.

Celebrity look alike and sing alike: facial lookalike would probably be Zooey Deschanel, sing alike would be Carrie Underwood

Likes: red and white roses, night, stars, croquet, power, and Jay, but not in a romantic way

Dislikes: any other colored rose, morning, the sun, the Isle of the Lost, and Mal and her mother

History: Riley was brought up by her mother to believe the world should be at her feet, and takes it seriously. Though status doesn't matter on the Isle of the Lost, she has always considered herself a princess, and has always been treated as one. Her mother gives her anything she wants. When she goes out, she avoids Mal and Maleficent as much as possible. Maleficent once got too power hungry in the many years on the Isle, and she tried to take over the Red Queen's territory. She invaded, but the Red Queen drove her out. In the whole incident, however, Riley and Mal battled each other, and both were left with some damage. They've had bad blood ever since. She gets along with most others though, but despite that, she wants to get off the Isle and explore the world.

Relationship with Ariella, Roe, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and Ben: Is acquaintances with Ariella, Roe, Carlos, Evie. Doesn't know Ben at all. Is pretty good friends with Jay. Enemies with Mal.

Pairing: None yet, but maybe she could be with the son of Alice (from wonderland) who doesn't exist yet!

Special item: Her white diamond ring is the key to her magic.

Are they going to Auradon for revenge? Or to get away from their parents?: not revenge, but not to get away from her mother, either! She's going to just get off the Isle of the Lost, and to explore what it's like in Auradon.

Other: She'd really like to meet King Beast/Adam and Queen Belle, and loves music.

 _ **Heroes:**_

 **Name: Thalia**

Age: 15

Parent: Princess Tiana and Prince Naveen

Abilities: Cook and do hair and dancing making clothes

Personality: Bubbly nice kind and sweet! Sassy when she needs to be, smart and quick witted

Appearance: (I would prefer you use polyvore for this, but doesn't matter)

Celebrity look alike and sing alike: Logan Browning and Zendaya (in Replay her voice is better than undercover)

Likes: New people dancing cooking and her friends fashion blue

Dislikes: fish mean people and red

History: was always intrigued by dance told her mom she wanted to dance at age 4 and has been dancing ever since

Relationship with Ariella, Roe, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and Ben: BEST FRIEND and academic rivals with Evie. Best friends with Roe, Ariella, and Mal. Friends with everyone else.

Pairing: Doesn't matter

Special item: Sapphire Pendant necklace given to her by her grandmother at her first dance recital  
Are they going to Auradon for revenge? Or to get away from their parents?: Already there

Other: N/A

 **Name: Annaleise Bonilla**

Age: 14

Parent: Kristoff and Anna (Frozen)

Abilities: Spell-Casting (In order to cast a spell, the words the user say has to rhyme and the user has a certain hand technique/motion. Conjuration also ties in with Spell-Casting, which is to make something appear unexpectedly or seemingly from nowhere without having to say a spell, it only happens when feeling a strong emotion. Her signature gesture is waving her hand up and down with a bright pink-magenta light surrounding it and then she snaps her fingers, pointing her index finger at the thing she is using her magic on. When she points her finger at the object, a line of bright pink-magenta comes out in a line and hits the object she is casting a spell on.)

Personality: She is very shy and because of her being shy, she gets nervous around other people. She is quiet and doesn't like to talk in front of a lot of people. But she's not afraid to stand up for anyone who needs it. She learns very quickly because she is intelligent. She can be oblivious to a lot of things like romance.

Appearance: Light Brown eyes, straight dark brown hair that goes down to her waist, her skin tone is pale, she is skinny, and is short for her age. She wears a baggy black hoodie with the sleeves so long that people can only see her fingertips, and gray sweatpants.

Celebrity look alike and sing alike: Lookalike - Daniela Nieves

Sing Alike- Alexa Vega

Likes: reading, talking to Hexoren (See Special Item), playing video games and being by herself

Dislikes: people who think of themselves, and talking in front of a lot of people.

History: Annaleise lived with Anna and Kristoff. Her parents expect many things from her; to be a good student at Auradon Prep, have perfect grades, etc. She discovered she could cast spells when she was four years old and she kept it a secret from her parents and everyone she knows. When Annaleise was six, she found a big leather book called Hexoren that she saw was a magical book(See Special Item), which she made sure was kept hidden from everyone.

Relationship with Ariella, Roe, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and Ben:

Ariella - They get along well.

Roe - They should get along as friends

Mal - Annaleise is wary of her but she is quiet around her.

Evie - She is really shy around her.

Jay - They could be good friends.

Carlos - Good friends.

Ben - She is shy and quiet around him.

Anderson - Shy and is a bit more talkative around him but can sometimes unwillingly be tricked into helping Anderson pulling pranks on anyone.

Pairing: Anderson (Son of Merida [Brave], has short black hair with bangs that cover his eyes slightly, emerald green eyes, fair skin, he is 6'1". He is a troublemaker. He is rebellious, loves to prank other people and have fun. He does things on impulse, not thinking about the consequences of his actions. He wears a black leather jacket with a black muscle-style undershirt, black leather pants and black boots.)

Special item: Hexoren (A big leather book which is a Magical Book of Spells, it can fly, open itself up, and can communicate with bright flashes to which only Annaleise can understand.)

Are they going to Auradon for revenge? Or to get away from their parents?: Get away from her parents.

Other: her nickname is Stone

 **Name : Elliot**

Age : 15

Parent : Elsa

Abilities : Ice Powers

Personality : He's very sarcastic, but protective of his family (cousin - child of Anna & Kristoff) and his pet reindeer Sven Jr. He's befriended all the original four Descendants, and has a secret crush on Evie. He's often quiet when put in a room full of people.

Appearance : He has platinum-blond hair, like his mother, but it's short and spiked up (think Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians), he wears a lot of blue, wearing a light blue hoodie, with small white snowflakes on the sleeves, and light gray slim jeans, with navy blue converse shoes. His eyes are bright blue, like his mother, and he has a few freckles, from his aunt. He's a little taller than Carlos, and has a slim build.

Celebrity Look Alike : A pale Kevin Quinn from Bunk'd (sort of)  
Sing Like : Kevin Quinn

Likes : The cold, his cousin(s), his mother, Sven Jr., his aunt Anna and uncle Kristoff, the original Descendants and the heroes, his ice powers, and electronics, and Olaf (if he's in the story)

Dislikes : People who judge others meanly, Hans (if he is ever in the story), rudeness, school, the warmth.

History : He never met his father, but his mother tells him he was a good man who meant well. He started developing his ice powers on his fifth birthday, when he accidentally froze the cake. He got Sven Jr. on his 10th birthday, and has cared for him ever since. He gets along nicely with everyone, and was hesitant when Ben first offered the idea of bringing villains to Auradon. He soon befriended them after the coronation, growing especially close with Evie and Carlos.

Relationships with Ariella, Roe, Mal, Carlos, Evie, Jay, and Ben :  
Ariella : He's hesitant towards her when she arrives, but warms up to her.  
Roe : Same ^  
Mal : The two are good friends.  
Carlos : The two are great friends, and very supportive of one another. The two share a passion for chocolate.  
Evie : The two are great friends, and he is secretly crushing on her, much to Doug's annoyance.  
Jay : The two are good friends.  
Ben : They are great friends who to way back.

Pairing : Evie (crush)

Special Item : Ice powers

Other : He has a fear of losing Sven Jr.

 **Name: Remington (Rem for short)**

Age: 16

Parents: Peter Pan

Abilities: flight (via his vial of pixie dust)

Personality: Remington is the son of the legendary Peter Pan, the boy who would never grow up. He always feels that he has to live up to his father's expectations. However, he doesn't have the same advantages his father did as a boy. He is very charming and extremely popular with the ladies. He always has his little hoard of girls around him. He's very partial to the ones who once lived on Neverland. He's not very sporty, but he is a male cheerleader, which might explain his easiness around girls. He does enjoy swimming and flying, which he counts as exercise. He loves the little impromptu things like adventures off-campus. He also loves picnics and is know. For doing surprisingly romantic things for his hoards of girls. He is still looking for his love. He has a great sense of humor and is a great storyteller.

Appearance: Messy red hair (like his father). Wide brown eyes that seem to sparkle when he's amazed by something. Pale skin. He's extremely lanky and talk (6'1). He inherited his father's elf ears. He wears a red shirt-sleeved flannel shirt, olive green jeans, and grey shoes. Around his neck is a small vial of pixie dust tied by a piece of string and made for him by fairies. He also has a green skateboard with a red feather in the middle that he uses on occasion.

Celebrity Look Alike: Even Peters

Sing Alike: Zayn

Likes: living life, impromptu things, being romantic, girls, spending time with his friends, cheerleading, living up to his father's standards, good food and good naps, flying, swimming, fairies, Neverland

Dislikes: having to live up to his father's standards, being disappointed, most sports, people who diss Neverland (he doesn't actually dislike much)

History: Remington grew up around the Lost Boys. His first memories include playing in the mud with Nibs, flying with Tink, and being read stories by the often coming Wendy Bird. He left Neverland with his father after Jane came again and convinced him to move to Auradon to have a boring, normal life. Remington has always loved life and moving never changed that. He just got to experience it a little more.

Relationships: (with Mal and Ariella) - they had become pretty good friends due to their dating Ben and Carlos, and coming to most of the football practices  
(with Evie) - He has had a crush on her ever since he met her at the first football game where Ben confessed his love to Mal. He has a dream of asking her out in the most romantic way possible, and has been planning on it ever since.  
(with Jay and Carlos) - they're pretty good friends because they're both on the sports team he cheers for, and usually gets invited to the parties after games and practices  
(with Roe) - she's always been his pretty good friend. She usually helps him plan out his romantic events and such. They're a good thinking team.

Pairings: he would love to be dating Evie, but he does have a posse of girls to pick from

Special Item: his vial of pixie dust

Other: I don't think so!

 **Name: Flynn (or if it is not okay, Reagan)**

Age: Sixteen

Parent(s): Eugene and Rapunzel

Personality: Mischievous, curious, is adventurous

Appearance: Since I couldn't get a Polyvore, I found a Polyvore outfit on my Pinterest. It's kind of like a girl version of Flynn Rider, but with a skirt. flynn_rider/set?.svc=copypaste&embedder=0&id=39103433

Celeb-Look-A-like: Mollee Gray (Giggles from Teen Beach)  
Sing-a-Like: Grace Phipps

Likes: Riding horses, reading, watching floating lanterns, looking at the stars, and painting

Dislikes: Being kept inside all day,

History: Flynn was adventurous since the day she could crawl. Her dad, Eugene, would take her on rides on the horse, Max, and her mom would teach her to paint and draw. Her favorite days of the year is her birthday, and her mom's. Her pet chameleon's name is Pastel. She has no siblings. She could start a fight and end real quickly. She can heal people, since she inherited from her mother.

Relationships:  
Ariella and Roe: Doesn't know them yet, but wants to be friends with them.  
Mal, Jay, and Carlos: Has classes with them and knows them very little bit.  
Evie: Evie is her best friend and Evie helps her with her outfits and Flynn gives her advice on how to do really fun things.  
Ben: She only knows him from when they were younger. So they're great friends.

Pairing: She doesn't have a boyfriend , but if there is a guy for her, it's okay for them to be together. Particularly a thief, but a good thief.

Are they going to Auradon for revenge? No. Or to get away from their parents? No, she's going because her parents think it'll be a great experience for her.

Other: She has to hide since horrible people would exploit her power. When she heals people, her green eyes flash gold. She also heals with her hands since her is only past her shoulders.

 **Name: Eden**

Age:17

Parent: Elsa

Abilities: Ice powers and can talk to animals.

Personality: She is shy when you first met her but as you get to know her she is very outgoing. Is also kind and very independent. She doesn't need a man to make her happy. She is extremely smart. She also believes it is what is on the inside that counts not what somebody looks on the outside. Eden is very sympathetic. She strongly believes in second chances.

Appearance: Thick golden blonde wavy hair with brilliant aqua eyes like her mother's. Pale skin and she is about 5 ft 4 in.

Likes: Animals, hanging out with her friends(animal and human) reading, singing, music, and romance, snow, ice blue is her favorite color.

Dislikes: When somebody feels like they need a prince or a man in their life to be happy, true love will come don't rush it. Chad Charming!

Friends: Mal, Evie, Ben, Doug, Audrey, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane (and soon Ariella, and Roe.)

History: Eden and her mother have a very strong relationship. She doesn't really remember her father who passed from an illness when she was three. She gets her ability to talk to animals from her father who she loves to hear about. Her mother encourages her to use her ice powers instead of concealing them like she did. She has told how terrible the former Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was by both her mother and her Aunt Anna.

Other: she values family and friends above all else

 **Name: Nasir (pronounced Naz-eer)**

Age: 15

Parent: Aladdin and Jasmine

Abilities: skilled fighter, uses a staff

Personality: he is quiet, mellow, chill, keeps to himself, hardworking and humble

Appearance: 5'8", lean, curly hair, brown eyes, dimples

Celebrity look alike and sing alike: Zayn Malik

Likes: meditation, friends, family

Dislikes: evil doings, being spoiled because of who his parents are

History: has a good relationship with his parents. Sick of living in royalty. When he was 14, he ran away for a year to travel and see the world. Met a bear cub that he named Bubba, and adopted him. Nasir took Bubba with him on his journey.

Relationship with Ariella, Roe, Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos and Ben: doesn't know any of them all that well, but gets to know as time goes on

Pairing: undecided

Special item: staff

Other: bubba

 **So here are all the major characters that will be in this story. I encourage all of you to keep submitting, and through PM ONLY! I have made it clear before and I will make it clear again. Send them to me through PM ONLY! Sorry to the two people that submitted their characters in the review box, but I said I would only put them in through PM. Again so sorry but those were the rules. Also if you want to see some of the outfits I have some up on my polyvore page if you want to check them out. If there are ones that you want to see and aren't there, let me know which one and I will try and make it.**

 **The next chapter should be up within the next two days. Please be patient. Thank you for your support. LOVE YOU ALL. 3 Chao Babes.**


	3. Official Chapter 1

A New Life

Chapter 1:

Third person:

 _Dear Ella,_

 _I miss you. You don't know how much. But guess what?! I'm going to see you soon! Not in person of course (pretty sure the whole island hates us – hope life isn't too bad for you guys there). But Ben has decided to allow more kids from the isle to come live in Auradon. Again guess what?! We get to choose! And by We, I mean, me, Jay, Mal, Evie, Doug, Ben (obviously) and his parents. I, obviously, chose you. Jay chose Roe so after you are done reading this, can you go and get Roe and all the other girls involved and meet the limo? please and thank you! I can't wait to see you again!_

 _I love you,_

 _Carlos_

 _P.S. here is a list of the other girls and who chose them to come to Auradon:_

 _Aimee – Queen Belle and King Beast_

 _Marsula – Mal_

 _Riley – Ben_

 _Kelsi – Evie_

 _Kaz – Doug_

 _P.P.S. Again I love you!_

A girl with pure white hair and sea green eyes read the letter. She was so excited that she finally got to hear from her boyfriend. Carlos De Vil. She hasn't seen him in a few weeks, so she was excited to be seeing him again. The only problem? Her mother. You see, this white haired girl is the daughter of Ursula. The youngest daughter to be precise. She has an older sister, named Marsula, which she _knows_ her mother will let go to Auradon. But Ariella? Not so much. Because her sister does everything like she is supposed to, Ella can never do the same. This doesn't mean Ella hates her sister. No, quite the opposite. She loves her sister, it's just… Ella can never do anything right and it makes her mother angry. So angry that Ursula abuses her. But Marsula doesn't know. No one does. Not even her best friend. But you'll meet her pretty soon, so don't worry.

Ariella decided to test her luck. She ran up to her room and used her tentacles to grab all her belongings, which wasn't much (not much clothing, very minimal make up, her powders and her contract papers), and put them into a duffle bag. While she was doing this she decided to pack her sister's bag as well. Her tentacles grew longer and disappeared out her door and into her sister's bedroom. Her tentacles proceeded to grab Marsula's things and grabbed an extra duffle just in case. She brought it down stairs and hid it from her mother's view. She walked up to her mother, who was attempting to make her potions. Again.

"Mom?" she asked, timidly.

"What?" Ursula snapped, annoyed. She turned away from her potion attempt.

"I just got a letter from Auradon, saying that Marsula and I have been chosen to be in the next group of islanders to go to Auradon Prep… Can I go?" Ella asked scared.

"Marsula, yes. You? No, never in a million years" she said spitting out the last sentence like acid. She turned back to her potion.

"But why not? I can help you get your revenge" she tried to negotiate.

"NO! you'll just mess it up!" her mother snapped, whipping around. She walked up to Ariella and slapped her. "You can never do anything right! Why would I trust you with something as important as this?!" she walked around her daughter and grabbed a vial that was behind her. She walked back to her cauldron and picked up the ladle with one of her tentacles. She filled the vial.

Ariella became desperate, she really wanted off this island and to be able to see Carlos again, "Please, Mother!" she grasped her mother's arm and accidentally made her drop the vial. She froze.

Her mother froze. Ursula slowly turned around. She was furious, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! I think I finally got this one right and you go and ruin it!" she screamed.

Ariella cowered away in fear. But Ursula was too mad. She grabbed Ariella by her hair and dragged her out of the potion room. She then threw her to the ground and started to hit and punch and kick her daughter. She even used her tentacles to beat her. All the while, when Ariella was on the floor, she was slowly building up with anger. She wanted to see Carlos and she wanted to be free from her mother. She wanted off this damn isle and she wanted off NOW!

She screamed in pain and frustration and her tentacles went wild. She smacked her mother away from her and stood up on shaking legs. She used her tentacles to support her, "I'm sorry, mother. But I can't live this way anymore," she grabbed a bit of powder from her hand bag and blew it in her mother's face, "I'm sorry," she said sullenly as Ursula slowly fell asleep. The powder was a knock out powder.

Ariella then realized what she had done. "Oh shit! What did I just do?!" she asked aloud, panicked. She kept repeating "what did I do?" slowly getting more and more excited, "Oh my god! I can't believe I just did that!" she exclaimed. She then remembered the letter and ran out the door while grabbing her and her sister's duffle and her own hand bag. She started to sing.

(Ariella)

Hey yeah ohhh yeah ohh yeah eah yeah  
I thought that I was too old to believe in fairy tales  
But there's a letter from you waitin' when I check my mail  
I start to shakin' like a 7 on the Richter scale when you say you love me

She saw a girl with really light purple hair in the distance as she ran down the street. She jumped on her friend and stuck the paper in her face. Roe then read the letter and looked at Ella.

(Roe)  
Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
It's coming clearer 

They then continued down the street.

(Both)  
I'm Cinderella at the ball they start packing Roe's Bag

I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe  
Here comes the prince's kiss, they ran out onto the street and spotted Marsula sitting with

I'm positive the slipper fits a girl with short choppy brown hair and another one with a  
It's not just make believe very angular black bob 

They ran up to Sel and shoved the letter in her face. Ella gave her, her duffle bag. Sel grabbed Ella in happiness and showed the letter to Kelsi and Kaz.

(Marsula)  
It started out like just another ordinary day  
Now suddenly my life is different in every way 

(Kelsi)  
The sun is brighter and the happiness is here to stay  
It's like I'm dreaming 

Kelsi and Kaz got up and ran to their respectful houses and packed their bags

(Kaz)  
Thank you for showing me that true love doesn't hurt when you fall  
You got me glowing 

(All)  
I'm Cinderella at the ball

I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe  
Here comes the prince's kiss Ella and Roe run down the street again looking for a  
I'm positive the slipper fits girl with long dark red hair and another with frizzy brown

it's not just make believe hair. They find them sitting outside Aimee's house holding hands. 

(Aimee)  
Whenever wherever forever I'll be with you 

(Riley)  
We have it its magic ohhhh Ella and Roe show them the letter. 

They run into Aimee's house to grab their bags. They come back out onto the street.

(Both)  
Look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
It's coming clearer 

All the girls meet up and run up and down all the streets looking for the limo, dancing around, happy.

(All)  
I'm Cinderella at the ball

I'm Alice growing 10 feet tall  
It's not just make believe 

(Ariella & Roe)  
It's finally happening they grab hands and continue singing and looking for the limo

I feel so good I gotta sing  
It's not just make believe

(All)  
I'm Ariel above the sea,

I'm Beauty dancin' with the Beast  
It's not just make believe  
Here comes the prince's kiss they find the limo and hop in

I'm positive the slipper fits

It's not just make believe they limo pulls away and they all look back. They think  
Ohhh yeah their final goodbyes and turn back around. They continue to  
It's not just make believe (it's not just make believe) sing and hug each other  
Ohhh yeah yeah ohhh yeah  
It's not just make believe

As they all came down from their happy highs, everything that just happened hit Ariella.

"What have I done?!" she exclaimed terrified. Everyone looked at her, "Mother is going to kill me!" Ariella then dove over Marsula and Roe's laps and into the extra duffle bag she grabbed. It automatically zipped shut after she went in. everyone looked confused.

"What just happened?" Kaz asked, concerned for Ella's mental state and weirded out by her behavior.

"Ella?" Marsula asked concerned. "Are you ok?"

They heard a muffled, "I'm fine." They all decided to just leave her be, knowing how shy she is. They started chatting, finding out more about each other and becoming great friends. All the while, Roe opened the duffle just a smidge and started feeding Ariella candy through it. They soon left the barrier and Roe got scared. She used her magic, shrunk down and hopped into the duffle with Ariella. Sel took up the role of feeding them candy through the slip. Roe soon found out Ella was eating every other piece of candy that came through the slip and holding the rest and making a little stash.

They soon pulled up to Auradon Prep. Kaz, Kelsi, Aimee, Riley and Sel got out of the limo, Sel bringing the duffle bag with Ella and Roe in it along.

They first people they saw and recognized were Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie and Prince Ben (well I guess king now). Everyone else they didn't know. There seemed to be a band and a woman they recognized as Fairy Godmother from the coronation broadcast. Immediately they noticed the confused look on Ben's face when he did a head count.

"I thought there were seven of you?" he asked confused. The others looked confused as well, Jay and Carlos more concerned than anything else.

Sel looked hesitant as she set the duffle on the floor. She slowly opened the bag and all people saw was a flash of white and blue and a yell of "CARLOS!", before Carlos was on the ground. All the kids of Auradon Prep saw on top of him was a girl with pure white hair in a blue knit dress and a black coat with a hood. Carlos looked at her in happiness and kissed her. They found the sixth. Where was the seventh?

"Roe?" Jay asked.

All of a sudden a second figure came from the duffle bag. But it seemed like she just stood up in it, but in reality Roe just grew to her original size. Seven. She stepped out of the bag and walked up to Ariella and Carlos, who were still on the ground hugging and kissing each other. She grabbed Ella and picked her up bridal style. She then proceeded to walk over to Jay and kissed his cheek before she went back to the five other girls they came with. Jay blushed.

"Mine," Roe said as she joined the other girls.

"Ok," Ben said sort of awkwardly, "Well, I'm Ben as you may already know. And I'm sure you know Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. What are your names? And who are your parents?" he walked up to Kelsi.

"I'm Kelsi, daughter of captain hook," she told him tipping her hat.

"Nice to meet you," he replied. He continued down the line.

"Kaz, daughter of Kuzco."

"Aimee, daughter of Dr. Facilier."

"Riley, daughter of Queen of Hearts."

"Marsula. And this is my sister Ariella," she pointed to Ariella who was still in Roe's arms, and it looks like she snuggled into them. "Daughters of Ursula." Ben walked up to Roe and Ella. Ella shrank away from him in fear.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you," he reassured her. Some of the fear went away.

"This is Rowan, daughter of Madam Mim," he heard a small timid voice come from Ariella to introduce Roe.

"It's nice to meet you Rowan," he said politely.

"Roe. Mine," she said in reply, holding Ariella tighter.

"alright. Ariella's yours. But I thought she was dating Carlos?" he asked confused.

"She is, but Roe is very protective and doesn't like to share," Sel informed him.

"How about we show them their dorms?" Jay suggested, seeing how awkward things were getting.

"Yes. Of course. This way," Ben led them into the school, Roe still holding Ariella.

END


End file.
